User blog:MilenHD/Season 2 Finale: Kublai Khan vs Robert the Bruce
Kublai Khan: The fifth great Khan, who estblished the Yuan Dynasty VS Robert the Bruce: The Rebel King of Scotland, who fought along with William Wallace. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules,no safety,no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewriten but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Kublai Khan Kublai Khan was the fifth Great Khan of the Mongol Empire from 1260 to 1294 and the founder of the Yuan Dynasty in East Asia. As the second son of Tolui and Sorghaghtani Beki and a grandson of Genghis Khan, he claimed the title of Khagan of the Ikh Mongol Uls (Mongol Empire) in 1260 after the death of his older brother Möngke in the previous year, though his younger brother Ariq Böke was also given this title in the Mongolian capital at Karakorum. He eventually won the battle against Ariq Böke in 1264, and the succession war essentially marked the beginning of disunity in the empire. Kublai's real power was limited to China and Mongolia after the victory over Ariq Böke, though his influence still remained in the Ilkhanate, and to a lesser degree, in the Golden Horde, in the western parts of the Mongol Empire. His realm reached from the Pacific to the Urals, from Siberia to modern day Afghanistan – one fifth of the world's inhabited land area. In 1271, Kublai established the Yuan Dynasty, which at that time ruled over present-day Mongolia and China, and some adjacent areas, and assumed the role of Emperor of China. By 1279, the Yuan forces had successfully annihilated the last resistance of the Southern Song Dynasty, and Kublai thus became the first non-Chinese Emperor who conquered all China. He was the only Mongol khan after 1260 to win new great conquests. A theoretical construction of Kublai, the "Pleasure Dome," is the subject of Samuel Taylor Coleridge's 1797 poem Kublai Khan. Coleridge's work brought Kublai and his achievements to the attention of a widespread audience, and today Kublai is a well-known historical figure. Kublai ruled with his iron fist and: Short Range= Turko-Mongol Saber *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Glaive *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Wooden Pole, Steel Blade |-| Long Range= Mongol Recurve Bow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Range: 400 feet *Horn, Sinew *Steel Arrows |-| Special= Mongolian Knife *Weight: 0.88 pounds *Length: 16 inches *Steel Robert the Bruce Robert I, often known as Robert the Bruce (Medieval Gaelic: Roibert a Briuis; modern Scottish Gaelic: Raibeart Bruis; Norman French: Robert de Brus or Robert de Bruys), was King of Scots from March 25, 1306, until his death in 1329. His paternal ancestors were of Scoto-Norman heritage (originating in Brix, Manche, Normandy), and his maternal of Franco-Gaelic. He became one of Scotland's greatest kings, as well as one of the most famous warriors of his generation, eventually leading Scotland during the Wars of Scottish Independence against the Kingdom of England. He claimed the Scottish throne as a fourth great-grandson of David I of Scotland, and saw the recognition of Scotland as an independent nation during his reign. Today in Scotland, Bruce is remembered as a national hero. His body is buried in Dunfermline Abbey, while his heart is buried in Melrose Abbey. His embalmed heart was to be taken on crusade by his lieutenant and friend Sir James Douglas to the Holy Land, but only reached Moorish Granada, where it acted as a talisman for the Scottish contingent at the Battle of Teba. Robert fought for independence with: Short Range= Battle Axe *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel Head, Wooden Handle |-| Mid Range= Claymore *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Steel |-| Long Range= Ettrick Longbow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Range: 600 feet *Yew *Steel Arrows |-| Special= *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 20 inches *Steel Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Kublai Khan: The saber is lighter and faster and has more options. Mid: Edge Robert the Bruce: While the claymore is shorter, but it has more versatility and more davstating power. Also the claymore is easier to contro; Long: Edge Kublai Khan: While Robert has more range with the longbow, Kublai is better archer and his bow is easier to use on horseback. Special: Edge Robert the Bruce: The dirk is longer and more devastating. X-Factors Armor: Kublai Khan 86, Robert the Bruce 80: While Robert's targe is better shield, his chainamil kinda falls against the steel lamellar and in helmes they are even no matter which shape steel helmets are even. Physicality: Kublai Khan 84, Robert the Bruce 89: While Kublai fought in the frontlines well into old age, but Robert is younger and taller in height, he gets it here. Strategy: Kublai Khan 90, Robert the Bruce 85: While Robert had some impressive tactics Kublai has not only Genghis Khan's blood but he nearly conquered Japan,so it's easy edge for Kublai. Edurance: Kublai Khan 86, Robert the Bruce 84: While Robert is younger, but Kublai still travelled the world, I mean he fought with Japan,The Mameluke state and Viethnam. Notes Battle ends on 17th September. Battle will be 5 vs 5, Kublai and Robert will be on horseback with one of their soldiers, battle will take place in the Lowlands in Scotland. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Kublai Khan: Robert the Bruce: In the Lowlands of Scotland, the Mongol Empire had arrived to conquer it. Robert the Bruce was expecting them and he scouted the area around their camp with 4 more Highlanders. As Robert and one of the Highlanders were on horseback, his right hand felt from his horse and with arrow in the chest. Robert turned and saw Kublai and his Mongols firing their bows at the them but the Scots blocked with their shields and the they fired back with their longbows at the Mongols, with exception of Robert who aimed his axe in order to unleash the second wave and slay one of the Mongols with arrow to the neck. Kublai raised his saber and shouted. He charged with his Mongol behind wielding his saber on horseback and the foot soldiers wielding glaives. Robert done the same and as both of the kings traded blows with Kublai knocking Robert and as one of the Mongols tried to stab him with the glaive met with his axe in the face Not far away Kublai decapitated one of the Highlanders with one mighty blow of his saber. As a Mongol and a Highlander engage each other with their mid range weapons, the Highlander swings furiously at the Mongol only denting his steel armor and for awhile they parried, but in the end the Mongol struck true and pierced the Highlanders stomach killing him. As the Mongol pulled his blade his neck was pierced by Robert's dirk dagger. As Kublai attacked the last Highlander, his horse lost his life because because took a blow by the claymore. The old warrior rose up raising his shield and saber, managing to block a blow from the claymore and as the claymore knocked the saber with the second blow, as Kublai still had his shield steady, he rammed and stabbed the Highlander with his knife in the heart. Meanwhile Robert was dueling with the last Mongol, but his axe handle was split in two by the sabers and Robert pulled his claymore as Kublai charged behind him. As Robert dueled against Kublai and his warrior, which were pushing their blades over and over after each blow, in the end after the repeats of the same process Robert swung at great height and decapitated both Mongols by one swing like a clear badass. Seeing the Mongols are dead, Robert raised his sword and yelled "For Scotland!!" Expert's Opinion This was a close one, but Robert had better weapons and while inferior in armor and horseback skills, he was more successful than Kublai, since he won his rebellion and become a king and he is also much younger and agile than the Khan. Category:Blog posts